gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Noah Puckerman
Noah "Puck" Puckerman is an active member of both the Glee Club and the football team at William McKinley High School. He is Jewish, as said in the episode Throwdown. Proud of being a self proclaimed "badass", he frequently tossed kids into dumpsters and was a frequent slushie thrower prior to joining Glee. He is the only male antagonist to be a Main Character. He is played by Mark Salling. Biography Puck is one of the popular football players. He eventually ends up joining Glee club. Arrogant and rude, Puck enjoys mocking the less popular kids and even abusing them in various ways. Puck is also obsessed with sleeping with older women, who find him attractive. He had a one-night stand with Quinn Fabray, which resulted in her becoming pregnant, although she was dating Puck's best friend, Finn Hudson. Season One Puck is first seen in the Pilot episode, as one of the mean jocks who throws Kurt Hummel in the dumpster. He is also shown hitting Rachel Berry in the face with a slushie as she signs up for Glee Club. Puck listens quietly when Mr. Schuester comes to football practice to try to convince the football team to join, knowing that a few popular kids in Glee could be very beneficial. However, Puck reminds Mr. Schuester of Glee's place in the social hierarchy when he tells Mr. Schuester he can sing, but instead passes gas loudly in front of the team, mocking Mr. Schuester. When his best friend Finn Hudson misses a football practice to go to Glee Club, Puck asks him where he was. Knowing what Puck's reaction would be if he told him he was at Glee, Finn lies and says that his mom had surgery to have her prostate removed. Unfortunately for Finn, Puck looked it up and found out that girls don't have prostates. To punish Finn for his lie and also to remind him of the damage Glee could do to his rep, Puck and several other football members attack Finn with paintball guns as he returns from the Glee Club field trip. After finding out that Will Schuester is going to resign as Glee club teacher, Finn quits, and returns to football. As a thank you, the Football Team corners Artie Abrams in a porta-potty and plans on flipping it, saving Finn the first roll. But when Finn refuses to flip the porta-potty with his former Glee teammate in it, Puck gets angry, wanting to know if he is joining "Homo Explosion" and quitting football. Finn, to the annoyance of Puck, tells them that he is staying in both. In the episode Showmance, he is shown to be one of the male members of the Celibacy Club with his best friend Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray. He seems to take the idea of the Celibacy Club as a joke, primarily because he spends most of his time trying to seduce older woman. He spends much of the meeting making lewd jokes and gestures. He's also shown sticking to the football team's daily before school ritual of dumping Kurt Hummel in the dumpster, although Finn no longer participates. He watches, along with the rest of the school as Finn and the Glee Club perform Push It at the school assembly, with a look on his face that starts out embarrassed for Finn, but then becomes slightly envious, as the Glee Club's sex charged performance is a huge hit with the student body, making Finn more desirable to the ladies . Puck reveals his love of older woman in Acafellas, where he explains that he uses his pool cleaning business to seduce lonely housewives and moms. Despite mocking Glee previously, Puck is willing to join Coach Tanaka and Will Schuester's singing group, Acafellas. He saw how the girls responded to Finn's performance of Push It at the school assembly, and has hopes of getting attractive older women when Acafellas performs for the School Board and PTA. Like Finn did in Push It, Puck performs some sexual dance moves. In Preggers, Quinn reveals to Finn that she is pregnant, claiming that he is the father, despite them never having sex. In reality, Quinn is pregnant with Puck's child after he got Quinn drunk on wine coolers one night and the two had a one-night stand. Puck, upon realizing that Quinn is pregnant, makes it clear that he wants to be with her and raise the baby. Quinn feels he's not worthy, insulting him by calling him a "Lima Loser" and saying that she chooses Finn. This causes Puck to become angry and spiteful towards Quinn, although he continues with the hope that Quinn will choose him. Meanwhile, Puck decides to join the Glee Club after the football team wins their first game of the season, with the help of Kurt Hummel, who not only trained the team in dancing to help loosen them up in the field, but also scored the winning kick of the game. Since Quinn had previously joined Glee in order to keep an eye on Finn, this works to Puck's advantage, because he can spend time with her and convince her he's not a Lima Loser. In The Rhodes Not Taken, Quinn begins behaving more emotional unstable, particularly towards Finn. The rest of the Glee Kids begin to take note of Quinn's behavior, and a spiteful Puck reveals to them that Quinn is pregnant. Around the same time Puck manages to score with the much older April Rhodes, who was brought into the Glee Club as a ringer, when Rachel Berry temporarily quit. In Vitamin D, it is Puck who suggests that Finn go to the Nurses office for help with his exhaustion, which inadvertently leads to the entire Glee Club taking pseudoephedrine. Puck apparently has not attended a math class in 2 years, revealing to Finn, Kurt, and Artie that he tells the nurse he has a headache everyday and sleeps in the nurse's office when he should be in math class. Taking Puck's advice, Finn goes to the nurse, only to find that the nurse has been replaced with Terri Schuester. She provides Finn and the boys with pseudoephedrine, making their performance of It's My Life/Confessions for the competition against the girls spectacular. In Mash-Up, Puck for a while drops his fixation on Quinn and instead turns his romantic eye on Rachel. After watching Schindler's List with his mother and sister, Puck's mom guilts him with the question of why he can't find a nice Jewish girl. That night, he has a dream of Rachel coming into his window. The realization that they are both hot Jews, leads Puck to attempt his hand at wooing Rachel. Puck and Rachel are placed together in the song mash-up, and during their practice, Puck suggests they make-out, which Rachel agrees. When Rachel starts picturing Finn during their make-out session, she tells Puck the reason she won't go any further is that she needs a man brave enough to perform a solo. The next day at school, he buys Rachel a grape slushie, and later performs a solo of "Sweet Caroline", causing every girl (including Quinn) to swoon and earns him glares from Finn. Unfortunately, dating Rachel is social suicide for Puck, who is targeted by his friends on the Football team. Not wanting to be a social outcast, Puck breaks up with Rachel, so as to regain his coolness. However, when Coach Ken Tanaka makes the boys choose between football and Glee, Puck in the ends decides to return to Glee. Their relationship does not last long however, because Rachel is still in love with Finn and Puck is in love with Quinn. Hurt at being rejected by another girl who chose Finn over him, Puck nastily rejects Rachel's offer of friendship. In Wheels Puck overhears Quinn getting on at Finn about the need for them to take care of doctor's bills before her parents find out she's having "his" child. Puck then decides to start offering financial aid to help pay for the bills, but Quinn refuses. She gives it back, saying she will go to her grave swearing it is Finn's baby. Later however, while making cupcakes for the Glee bake sale the two proceed to have a playful food fight that leads to them almost kissing. Finn however walked in and interrupted them. The idea of Finn being with Quinn begins to eat away at Puck, who then assaults Finn while calling him "a punk who doesn't deserve to have Quinn as his girlfriend." In order to further prove himself to Quinn, Puck puts marijuana (which he got from Sandy Ryerson, using a sob-story) in the cupcakes, causing the students to have a major case of the munchies. Puck then steals money from the bake sale to give to Quinn for the baby, while explaining that he's not really a screw-up and could be a good father. Although she is touched by how bad he is trying to be a good person, she refused to take the money meant for Artie, but apologizes for calling him a loser earlier. Finn comes up and tells Quinn he's finally gotten a job. Quinn rides away in Finn's lap and they leave Puck standing there jilted. Later in Hairography, Quinn continues to pretend the father of her unborn baby is Finn. Oddly, Puck, the real dad, is acting quite supportive of the baby, causing Quinn to question whether or not she was being unfair to Puck. Quinn, who originally was thinking of giving up her baby to Terri Schuester makes the decision to keep the baby. Terri's sister Kendra Giardi however decides to show Quinn the horrors of motherhood, by having her baby-sit her three sons. Quinn decides to use this as an opportunity to test out Puck as a potential father. Quinn and Puck babysit the rowdy, awful children and they are only quieted when Puck and Quinn perform an acoustic version of "Papa Don't Preach." Of course, Kendra and Terri are shocked to find the boys so well behaved, sleeping all at the same time, and that Quinn got them to take baths. Quinn is sufficiently satisfied with Puck, until she discovers that during the entire night Puck was "sexting" (phone sex, using text messages) with Santana while they were babysitting. He admits to the deed saying, "You haven't given it up to me since the night I knocked you up. I have needs." While teamed with Mercedes for Ballad, Puck learns that Glee plans to sing a song in support of Quinn and Finn. Frustrated that Finn is getting everything, Puck admits that Quinn is in truth carrying his child. Mercedes however warns him against revealing the truth, as it could hurt everyone, not just Puck and Quinn. He reluctantly performs "Lean on Me" with Glee, intently staring at Quinn the entire time. Mattress causes Puck to question his reputation. It's yearbook photo time at McKinley, and while this is good for the Cheerios and the football team, it's a nightmare for Glee. Knowing the tGlee Club photo in the Thunderclap is traditionally defaced (often by the football team and Cheerios), Puck and the rest of Glee, with the exception of Rachel, do not want their photo taken. Like the rest of the club, Puck is still embarrassed at being in Glee, and willingly votes for Rachel to represent them in the yearbook. After Rachel gets Glee a gig in a Mattress commercial, the club begins to change their mind. The commercial has disastrous effects, as Mr. Schuester is suspended rather than have Glee be disqualified from Sectionals for appearing in a commercial. Puck recognizes that Mr. Schuester willingly sacrificed himself for the club, and comes to the conclusion that they should not be embarrassed about being in Glee. The entire Glee Club poses proudly for the yearbook photo, although it is still defaced by Karofsky, Azimio and the rest of the football team. Puck's name is incorrectly listed as "Nathan Puckerman" under the photo. Finally, in Sectionals, the truth about the pregnancy comes to light. Mercedes has apparently revealed the truth about the pregnancy to everyone in Glee with the exception of Finn, Rachel, and Mr. Schuester. However, Rachel becomes to grow suspicious on her own about whether Puck is the true father, and after several tests to confirm her theory; she confronts Finn with the truth. Horrified at the idea, Finn angrily attacks Puck and demands the truth from him and Quinn. Without any other option, they admit the truth, causing Finn to cry out that he was not only done with them, but with Glee as well. Puck then goes to a heartbroken Quinn, offering his support as the true and official father. Quinn thanks him, but says no, and that she would rather take care of her pregnancy on her own. The Glee Club, with Ms. Pillsbury as temporary advisor, goes to Sectionals, having been forced to bring Jacob Ben Israel to take Finn's place. Puck, along with the rest of Glee is incredibly angry to find out that their set list has been leaked to the other clubs. Since New Directions is going last, this is a disaster. Puck, Quinn and Rachel begin to formulate a plan to create a new set list with less than an hour to prepare. Finn shows up during their meeting, having been sent by Mr. Schuester with a song to sing, and takes over the meeting. Puck attempts to make peace with Finn, asking if they are cool now and offering his hand, but Finn refuses his attempts, making it clear that he does not forgive Puck or Quinn. In Hell-O Puck plays a minor role although he is seen often in the choir room. It appears in this episode that he and Quinn have begun a tentative relationship, as he is often seen sitting beside her in the choir room. In addition, basketball season has begun, and he is seen on the court with Finn. When Rachel breaks up with Finn, he joins her in singing "Gives You Hell", dancing alongside Quinn. He is also seen at the end of the episode performing "Hello, Goodbye" with the New Directions. In The Power of Madonna, Puck is less than impressed that the club will be performing Madonna songs, although he does admit that she is a "Hall of Fame MILF." Like the rest of the boys (with the exception of Kurt), he fails to understand Madonna's message, and seems less than interested when the girls perform "Express Yourself". Mr. Schuester makes the boys of New Directions perform "What It Feels Like for a Girl" as a message to the boys. Puck gets the message but still refuses to sing "What It Feels Like for a Girl" in public, fearing that it would look like he was intimidated. Ultimately he comes around, performing "Like a Prayer" with the rest of New Directions. In Home he is seen performing "Home" with the rest of the New Directions and April Rhodes. Puck's lingering fears about the connection between Glee and being gay come to the surface when he questions Finn's sexuality after Kurt serenades Finn with "A House Is Not a Home". Quinn, having moved out of Finn's house after he found out the truth about the baby, is now living (unhappily) with Puck's family. In the episode Bad Reputation, Puck is blamed for creating the "Glist", a ranking of the Glee members in order of sexual promiscuity. Rachel, annoyed at being so low on the Glist, asks Puck to help her with her video project of a rendition of the video Run Joey Run. While they work on the video, he tries to convince her to make out with him but she refuses since she's already dating Jesse St. James. He chooses to confide in Rachel, asking her if she believes he made the Glist. When she says it looks like something he'd do, he gets upset, explaining that he tries to be good, but then something happens and he can't control himself. The video is a disaster, since Rachel casted Finn and Jesse in the same role as Puck. While watching the video Puck is at first impressed with himself, to the annoyance of Quinn, until he realizes he was triple cast. Unlike Finn and Jesse, who are angry at being lied to, and upset that Rachel used them, Puck is only concerned that the video is bad. Puck loses his popularity when his mohawk is shaved off at the start of Laryngitis. Jacob Ben Israel and the rest of the McKinley dorks take advantage of Puck's fall from popularity to toss him in the dumpster. Realizing that he needs to do something to become cool again, he strikes up a relationship with Mercedes. As soon as he becomes popular again, Mercedes ends their relationship. In Theatricality Puck suggests to Quinn that they name their baby Jack Daniels, Quinn stands up for her unborn daughter saying that it's not a name for a girl. Inspired by the boy's KISS assignment, and realizing what he has done wrong, he becomes serious about his daughter as he asks the other males of New Directions to sing the KISS song "Beth" with him to Quinn. After the song he then asks Quinn if he can be there at Beth's birth, which she says yes to. In Journey, the Glee Club finds out that Sue Sylvester has been named a judge at Regionals. Puck, like the rest of the club, is upset, knowing that Sue's presence will destroy any hopes New Directions had of placing. At the Song Selection Party, Puck admits Mercedes has a point when she says that Puck and Santana won't acknowledge her presence once Glee is over. Mr. Schuester manages to rally the club, announcing that they will be performing a Journey medley. Puck is given semi - solos at Regionals, performing a line in "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" and sharing "Don't Stop Believin'" with Santana, Finn, and Rachel. During the performance, Quinn is seen holding her stomach, and goes into labor immediately after. Puck is in the room, as well as Mercedes and Quinn's mom, when Quinn has her baby. He looks on helplessly, watching Quinn struggle to give birth, as she often yells at him that he sucks when she is in labor. Afterward when Puck and Quinn are looking at the baby Quinn asks if he loves her; he replies yes, especially now. Shelby Corcoran walks up and asks if the baby has a name. Quinn doesn't have a name for the baby but he suggests Beth, which Shelby keeps. Back at school, Glee performs "To Sir, With Love" for Mr. Schuester, with each member telling him how Glee has changed them. Puck shamefully admits that at the beginning of the year, he was throwing kids in dumpsters. Like the rest of the club, Puck seems to be on the verge of tears, knowing that this will be the last time they perform together. Unbeknownst to any of them, Sue has managed to convince the Principal to give Glee another year. After Mr. Schuester makes the announcement in Glee, Puck happily accompanies Mr. Schuester on guitar and joining on the chorus, as the teacher sings "Over the Rainbow", staring intently at Quinn for much of the song. Season Two In Audition, while being interviewed by Jacob Ben Israel for his blog, Puck gets angry and punches the camera after Jacob questions him about being in a crippling depression after Quinn 'dumped' him, indicating that they are not together. He does admit to Jacob that he used his summer pool cleaning money to get a vasectomy over the summer saying it was the only responsible thing to do. After performing in Empire State of Mind with the rest of the Glee Club, he helps Finn and Artie audition Sam. Puck is fascinated by the size of Sam's mouth, asking him how many tennis balls he can fit in his mouth. Puck seems taken aback by Sam's quick response of "I've never had any balls in my mouth, have you?", which causes Artie, Finn, and Mike be even more impressed by Sam. Puck (on guitar) helps Sam audition, performing Billionaire, and telling Sam that chicks dig singers. He seems impressed with Sam's performance. He's doing double duty between Glee and football again this year, where he again befriends Sam, joking around with him. He's the only player to notice when Coach Beiste is upset, and confronts her about it. He watches quietly while Finn gets kicked off the team. In Britney/Brittany he is seen performing Toxic with New Directions and shares a look with Quinn as Rachel sings The Only Exception. In the episode Grilled Cheesus Puck performs a solo of Billy Joel's "Only The Good Die Young", keeping his streak of only performing songs by Jewish artists alive. He also sings "One of Us" with the rest of the Glee club. Finn's foray into spirituality leads Puck to examine his own life. He doesn't like being told how to be spiritual, and resents that people are using "J-Money to cramp everyone else's style." He tells Glee that believes that true spirituality is making the most out of the life you've been given, and says that he thanks God everytime he makes out with a new girl. Finn's new spiritual side, combined with Burt's heart attack and its effect on Kurt, spurs Puck into going to Temple with his Nana and he starts to pray for Kurt, seeing how hard life is for him right now while telling Finn that, making him feel guilty about praying for himself while the other glee club members pray for Kurt. Knowing what it is like to have lost a father, he prays for Kurt to be able to keep his father, showing his serious side. In the episode Duets, Will reveals that Puck has been put in juvenile hall for driving his mom's volvo into a convenience store and leaving with the ATM. Will says it is unknown when he will be released, although a source close to Mark Salling says that he will appear again in the sixth episode, Never Been Kissed. Personality Noah "Puck" Puckerman is at first glance the stereotypical bullying jock. Arrogant, rude and judgmental, Puck is under the unwavering belief that because he is a good at sports he is better than everyone else. He is also a bit "gangster", as he abuses many "dweebs". He even states that by 2nd period he's causing trouble, like holding a fire extinguisher in his hand and spraying an unpopular person with it. And because of his supposed superiority, he believes that allows him to mistreat anyone else who he feels is different from him (such as Kurt for being gay and Artie for being handicapped). Puck also has a very easily provoked temper, and will attack friends and enemies at a the drop of a hat if pushed. Puck's arrogant behavior has made it to where he often doesn't consider the consequences of his actions and behavior, and how it might affect others. Puck's arrogance not only relates to school politics, but also in regards to girls. Although crude, Puck is nonetheless handsome, and knows it. As such, he feels any and all women are fair game for his sexual prowess. He's shown himself to be particularly fond of older women MILFs (Mom I'd like to F*ck). In truth however, Puck is willing to have sex with any woman who is available, even his best friend's girl. However, although Puck rarely shows it, he does have several surprising good qualities. He is sensitive about being liked and popular, and finds the idea of being outsider or bullied unnerving and has been shown to cause him guilt for behaving that way towards others. Puck seems to find family very important, as he has a regular family event in which his mother, sister and himself will watch Schindler's List. When his mother asks him to date a nice Jewish girl, he does so in order to honor his mother's request. Furthermore, when Puck discovers that Quinn is carrying his baby, he does as much as he can to show himself as a good father, although the means that goes to in order to do that are often immoral or even illegal. Puck has also prove loyalty on occasion as his friendships with the Glee Club have progressed. He is also able to take care of Kendra's children alongside Quinn, something Kendra herself can't do, thus implying that he can be a good parent. He has also mentioned buying dip on several occasions and seems to be obsessed with being Jewish. Relationships Quinn Fabray Main article: Quinn-Puck Relationship They were both popular kids and part of the Celibacy Club. Quinn is the girlfriend of Puck's best friend, Finn, and yet they ended up having a one night stand that got Quinn pregnant. Although often arrogant and cruel, upon discovering that she is pregnant, Puck is quick to step up, offering to be there for both Quinn and the baby. Quinn however rejects the offer, stating that he is not worthy enough to be the father of her baby, and instead lies to everyone, claiming that it is Finn's baby. This causes Puck to lash out and reveal her pregnancy to the rest of the Glee Club. Puck ends up still wanting to help Quinn, and goes so far as to giving her $18 dollars and stealing money from the Glee Club bake sale in the hopes of winning her favor by offering to support the baby. Puck and Quinn become closer when they babysit for Kendra . When Finn finds out that Puck is the father, he says he is done with Quinn, causing Puck to come closer with Quinn. But Quinn tells Puck that she is going to do it all on her own and doesn't need his help. It is revealed in the episode "Laryngitis" that Quinn is still living with Puck and his family, but they are not in a relationship. In this episode it is also stated that Puck enjoys talking about a specific video game, much to Quinn's annoyance. In the episode Theatricality Puck and Quinn are seen discussing Puck's baby name suggestion 'Jack Daniels' (quickly adapted to Jackie Daniels to suit the baby girl). Quinn angrily tells him that they shall not be naming the baby because she is giving it up as she does not wish to raise the baby with him, leaving Puck speechless by her locker. Later in the episiode, Puck steps up, telling Quinn (and the glee club) about his own father and his desire to be different from the man who was never there for him. He sings Beth and afterwards informs Quinn he wants her to name the baby Beth before she gives her up and also asks if he can be there for the birth as he 'really wants to meet' his baby girl, a request to which the crying girl seemingly agrees to. Rachel Berry Main article: Rachel-Puck Relationship They started dating because of Puck's mother's desire for him to date a girl who is Jewish. But Rachel ended the relationship as she still has feelings for Finn and she realizes Puck has feelings for Quinn. And she admitted that the reason she agreed to date him was because she thought it would make Finn jealous. Rachel then offered Puck to be friends again but Puck turned her down. However, when the Glist is stuck to Rachel's locker, Puck is seen dealing with it - but he later tells Mr. Schuester he was removing it from Rachel's locker. Furthermore, after Rachel tells the gleeks about the egging, Puck is apparently the angriest one, rounding up the guys to supposedly go 'bash that Jesse kid's face in'. Thus, it can be said that Puck cares about Rachel. Santana Lopez Main article: Santana-Puck Relationship In the first three episodes, Santana and Puck seem to have dating. They are seen kissing in the hallway. In Acafellas, Santana breaks up with Puck complaining that his credit score is awful. In Hairography, Quinn and Puck babysit together. Quinn wont give it up to Puck, so Puck starts "sexting" Santana. Since then, they have been sleeping together. In Furt, Santana says that she and Puck are dating. Quinn corrects her by saying "You're getting naked with Puck." They also went on a double date in Never Been Kissed with Brittany and Artie. They stand as on and off sexual partners. April Rhodes Puck has a brief sexual encounter with April Rhodes, who joined the Glee Club partly to get her high school diploma and also to act as a ringer for the group when Rachel Berry temporarily quit. Mercedes Jones In the episode Laryngitis, Puck gets thrown into a Dum pster because he shaves his mohawk off. While he was inside the Dumpster, he thought that if he dated a Cheerio he would get popular and since Mercedes is a Cheerio, Puck tries to impress Mercedes. After a while, Mercedes and Santana have a sing-off for Puck's affection. Puck sings 'The Lady is a Tramp' with Mercedes and Santana gets jealous and anxious. Brittany Pierce Never actually seen o n screen, but both Puck and Brittany have admitted to sleeping together. Holly Holiday Puck is seen checking out the glee club substitute, Holly Holiday. Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Middle name is unknown *Everyone calls him "Puck" except Rachel and his mother who call him "Noah" *Always wears the number 20 for every sport he plays *One of his nicknames is "Pucksaurus" *Often refers to himself in the 3rd person (Puckzilla, Puckerone) *Is in a Fight Club and owns Nun-Chucks *He has dated, made out, or slept with every girl in Glee except for Tina. *However, in Theatricality, he suggests Tina dresses as a Catholic School Girl. Category:Audition Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Jacob Ben Israel Category:Holly Holiday Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Empire State Of Mind Category:Glee Club Category:Finn Hudson Category:Artie Abrams Category:Sam Evans Category:Mike Chang Category:Billionaire Category:Football player Category:Shannon Beiste Category:Britney/Brittany Category:Toxic Category:New Directions Category:Rachel Berry Category:The Only Exception Category:Grilled Cheesus Category:Billy Joel Category:Burt Hummel Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Duets Category:Will Schuester Category:Never Been Kissed Category:The Substitute Category:Jewish Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Images of Noah Puckerman Category:McKinley High School Students Category:McKinley High Football Team Members Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Puck Category:Matt Rutherford